


The Big Bad Wolf

by I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Lord forgive me for this, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Takes place in Chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan/pseuds/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan
Summary: WARNING: Graphic depictions of rape.Dutch van der Linde x Micah Bell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K guys, I have no explanation for this other than the idea wheedled itself into my brain and I just needed to get it out. This is purely self-indulgent. Forgive me!

“What are we doin’ here, Dutch?” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man’s whine. Dutch was getting sick of his shit, real fucking quick. _Lesson time._   ~~~~ ~~~~He searched the area for his little place to duck into. Micah was liable to be a loudmouth, as per usual. _The poor fool had no idea what was in store for him either.._

“C’mon Dutch, What gives?” The bastard was crowding his space, as he usually did, trying to get as close as possible. Dutch was tired of him whispering in his ear like the damn serpent of Eden.

The pair crashed through the brush, coming upon a clearing with a shack in the centre. Micah continued to follow, even though Dutch refused him an answer. His “loyalty” was very questionable. Hitching the Count, he made eye contact with Micah and inclined his head toward the shack. Micah’s eerie blue eyes narrowed and he walked over the threshold, closely followed by his leader. Dutch smiled. This time, Micah would NOT like his plan.

A white hot rage had began to build inside him at the sound of Hosea’s body hitting the cobblestones of Saint Denis that he couldn’t control. It clouded his logic, and his sense of morality. Dutch didn’t understand it on any conscious level, but for some reason, he felt the need to take it out on Micah.

Dutch watched as his prey surveyed his little getaway out in the desert. When he spoke, Dutch could see Micah process his tone, knowing something was up, “Do you like my humble cottage, Mister Bell?”

“Why are we here, hm? Out in the middle of godforsaken dust devil hell, for what, exactly?” His tone was seething, and Dutch didn’t like it in the slightest.  _When did this self righteous idiot decide he could speak to him this way?_

“Why? Oh that’s simple, friend. No one will hear you screaming.” Dutch spoke the words with a calmness that would unnerve the most hardened of outlaws. Micah spun to face him and started with that awful laugh of his. 

“Now why’d you go and say a thing like that? Got me realllll worried..” Micah laughed again and waved his hands in mock surrender. A smirk started to lighten Dutch’s lips as he now ignored Micah, picking a random book from the shelf and pretending to read. He took off his hat and hung it at the door. Micah’s eyes followed him, waiting for some clue, some opportunity to seep into his mind, distorting it...

Dutch sprang across the small room without any warning, taking Micah completely off guard. “What the fuck? Have you totally lost it? Morgan finally got to you, huh?” He was out of breath, struggling against him desperately. Dutch let him. Let him think he was getting the upper hand and Micah started that damn laugh again.

Finally getting bored, he went rigid against Micah’s movements and a cunning smile cracked across his face like lightning. Terror rose in Micah’s eyes as he realized Dutch had been allowing him to test his strength, then he overpowered him. He felt a stiffness start to gather between his legs. Dutch slammed his elbow down on Micah’s temple, temporarily stopping his struggles.

Quickly, he relieved Micah of all his weapons, putting them out of sight. He bound the man’s wrists and ankles, but not before stripping him. Dutch lit a cigar and waited.

His thoughts went to Hosea, who was probably cursing him from heaven.  _Sorry, old friend, but when you left, every ounce of humanity in me left with you._

All the things he wanted to say to Hosea. And now, the disgust in Arthur’s eyes when he looked at him planning with Micah, the mistrust in John’s words. It was too much, he roared and kicked Micah in the ribs, waking him with a scream of pain and coughing.

As soon as Micah realized what was happening he lost it, screaming and writhing against ropes Dutch knew wouldn’t yield. A low chuckle came from his chest as he watched the display before him. 

“Stop. Now.” His voice was dead, and something in his tone made Micah’s eyes snap to his. “Good boy. Now, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you’re going to learn today.” Dutch slowly advanced on him, watching as Micah began to shake.

“Oh, oh, really? What lesson exactly, if I’m naked? That you’re more far gone than we thought? C’mon Dutch, this, this ain’t you..” The words trailed off in more nervous laughter.

“It.. ain’t..?” Dutch was now standing with Micah at his feet.

“Now, I must be dreaming. This ain’t real. No way.” His eyes were starting to show the fear he felt. Dutch reached down and pinched his ass, leaving a small red welt. 

“No, this is absolutely not a dream, boy. I do not like the way you speak to me-“

“Boss I-“ Dutch silenced him with the back of his hand.

“NO. Nothing from you, boy.” Micah whimpered, finally appearing to grasp the gravity of the situation he had found himself in. “You start showing me, everyone, some fucking respect or I’ll bring you back out here.. and trust me, once I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish that elbow had killed you. Stand.”

Micah stumbled up onto his feet, looking down at his bare toes. Dutch had a good look at him. Karen hadn’t been too off the mark with her comment about Micah’s bitterness stemming from a lack of something to be proud of. Interestingly enough, he was half hard. Dutch was curious. 

Hand snaking forward, he snatched Micah’s harshening length and asked, “What is it about this you like so much? That I easily overpowered you? The pain? The promise of more? Or maybe, you want this.”

He chuckled as he let go, Micah’s breath rushing out. “You got lucky.”

“Mm, still got some spunk. I like that. Tread carefully.” Dutch pushed him down to his knees and smiled a wicked smile. Micah’s eyes went wide as Dutch popped open his belt buckle with a loud clang. 

Without warning, his rage flared white hot again, blinding him and causing him to slam a fist into Micah’s face with a growl. _God, he needed this._

A screech came from the poor bastard at his feet when he pulled out his cock. “Micah, this is somethin’ you won’t soon forget. I’m going to destroy you. Like my world when Hosea..”

“Therrrreee it is. You miiiissss him. He did this for you, didn’t he?” More delirious laugher, silenced quickly by the head of his cock.

“Yes. He did. Now it’s your turn. He did it willingly. You however? I don’t give a shit. I’ll take from you whatever... I... want...” The honest admission and the clear threat made Micah’s eyes widen in fear, legitimate fear.

“Suck it like you mean it, Micah.” Dutch purred and the man squeezed his eyes shut and made a half-hazard attempt, pissing Dutch right off. He made a guttural growl and took hold of his greasy blonde locks, moving him into a steady rhythm while choking him again and again.

The man below him kept resisting, making his rage boil again. This time he put a boot on his chest and pushed him over backwards onto the floor. 

“Dutch, you don’t gotta do this. Plenty of waaays to teach a man a lesson without this song and dance.” Dutch just laughed. Long and loud at the absurdity of his attempt.

“Son, it’s too late for that. Much too late. You’re enjoying it more than you’re admitting.” He pointed down. Micah dropped his gaze with the pointed finger and shook his head at the sight of his full erection.

“Shittt.” His voice was teeming with resentment. Dutch laughed again and bent down to flip him over. Micah was ready for him and swung his bound feet toward him. Luckily, he couldn’t move fast enough and Dutch moved out of the way with more than enough time.

The blinding rage was back as he fell on Micah, using his body weight the add to the punch he laid out on the man’s face. Dutch snarled as bone crunched and blood spurted from his nose. 

“Ready to break yet, Micah?” He knew the answer, but it was always fun to ask.

“Fuck you!” Yup. He chuckled. Micah was a strong willed outlaw, it would take more than a forced blowjob and a bloody nose to break the son of a bitch.

“Now, now. That ain’t nice.” Dutch cooed at him gently. “You want to be real nice to me right now, boy. I could make this very fucking painful or just a bit painful, and it will depend on your damn attitude, Mister Bell. You may even like it.”

Dutch flipped him in once fluid motion, noticing how there was far less resistance now. He didn’t allow any soft touches, each movement rough and calculated. Micah turned to beg again.

“Please Dutch, I-“ His voice had risen to a pitch Dutch had never heard. He wanted to hear more of that.

“Please, what? Be gentle?” Dutch knew the answer to this one also.

“Please don’t do this. This, this is real fucked. Camps gonna looose their minds when they hear this crock of shit. You and goddamn Hosea. Nooo place for that in this life. Should have known!”

Dutch allowed him to finish his little speech with a wicked smile. “No place for it huh? Why is your cock hard, then?”

“Cos I’m a freak. So are you.” Micah looked back at him and Dutch snapped. He pushed Micah down by his hands on the small of his back and roughly pushed into him. The scream that ripped from him chest was satisfying as hell.

“Oh, you are so right. That don’t give you the right to say nothin’ to me.” Dutch increased his speed and felt a shiver down his spine, “I am in charge.”

“Fuck!”

“Say it.” Dutch leaned over him and bit down on his neck, tearing at skin. He slammed into Micah’s ass all the way to the hilt, granting him another scream. Dutch moved to a different spot and continued his efforts at his throat, this time getting a moan from the man underneath him.

“Say. It.” Dutch had ahold of his hair now, and Micah looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

“You’re in charge, Dutch.. God damn it.” Micah’s words turned into a scream of pleasure and pain as Dutch thrust into him. He groaned and Micah dropped his head to the floor with a dull thud. 

“See? Now that weren’t so hard. You’re gonna be a good boy and wear the bruises I put on you with pride. And if someone from camp asks, you tell them, fuck, you fucking tell them we got in a damn fight.” He could see the red colouring the tips of Micah’s ears and gripped his hair so he could get back to his neck.

Dutch felt more than heard the moan that left Micah as he returned his teeth to his neck, this time, higher up, more visible. As he twisted and teased the skin Micah started to struggle again. This spurred him on faster than anything else could have. He anchored his teeth and growled at the long, pained groan that the action enlisted from Micah.

“You’re one of my boys and you will fucking respect me or you’ll get put in your place like the damn dog you are.” Dutch’s voice was silky and dangerous. A small, barely audible whisper came from Micah as he spoke. 

“Dutch please. Please..”

“I’m not stopping now, if you ask me again I’ll keep you for my pleasure for an entire night.” He heard Micah swallow.

“N-no.. gonna cum.. Dutch!” Finally broke the son of a bitch.

“No. Only after I’m finished, son. And that’s if I don’t have to listen to any more foolish shit.” Dutch gave orders like a second nature and slowed before reaching down to grab the man’s balls and squeeze to prevent his orgasm either way. This made Micah bury his face under his arms and hiss loudly. He didn’t say a word, however.

Dutch started to laugh, a laugh that turned into a growl as his orgasm started with the knowledge that he’d won. As the tension hit its peak he vaguely heard himself cry out. The body underneath him stiffened once his seed filled him.

Some unintelligible mumbling and groaning came from underneath Dutch as he pulled out and dazedly flipped Micah over. His eyes were desperate.

“Go ahead then.” Immediately Micah squealed his name and came hard, covering himself and the floor in the sticky mess.

Dutch stood and threw Micah’s knife at the floor a few feet from the shaking man before heading to the door. 

“See you in camp, son.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a couple ideas where to go with this but figured I’d post this part to start. Should I follow the game events or deviate...? Probably will deviate.  
> Comments and kudos most welcome!

Micah snarled. _What the fuck just happened?_ He was covered in blood, bruises and his own seed. Now Dutch knew he had hidden desires for him, and he was sure as shit gonna exploit it. He didn’t trust that this was Dutch’s personal home so he scrambled toward the knife. Putting a foot on the hilt, he wrapped his arms around his legs to set the rope around his wrists against the blade. Dutch knew he’d have to do this, and it was humiliating to think he could be watching from a window. Or riding that damn pretty horse of his, laughing in that deep, sexy voice.

Sonovabitch just had to be so pretty. _Pretty face, pretty clothes, pretty horse._  Micah grunted as the rope gave, allowing him to finally cut the ropes around his ankles. He grabbed a blanket off the dusty bed and gave himself a quick scrub before attempting to find his things. Nearly in a panic, he finally found a loose floor board containing his weapons and clothes. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief and dressed himself as quickly as possible.

The ride back to Beaver Hollow was excruciating. Dutch had torn him apart in places he wasn’t used to. Micah had been tortured in many ways, but never like that. He didn’t know how the fuck he was supposed to function in camp now, never mind look Dutch in the eye.

The last road into camp shot adrenaline flooding through him, as the tents came into view he noticed Dutch was still awake. Most of the camp was. Micah stopped Baylock and took a bottle of whiskey from his saddlebag and downed half the bottle.

Javier, who was on watch didn’t say a word to him. He took a few deep breaths and swung his leg over the saddle with a strangled groan, stumbling when he hit the ground.

“You ok, Micah?” There was an undeniable note of amazement in his voice.

“Just greeeaat, thanks for your concern, greaser.” He spat the words at him, hoping to get his usual reaction. Instead, Javier looked at him knowingly.

“Oh? Dutch said you’d be in rough shape when you got back..” Micah’s jaw dropped and he walked off to his tent without a word. He told everyone? How fucked was that? Micah threw himself on his bedroll and tried to sleep.

Nightmares of the look in Dutch’s eye when he was wrestling him on the ground plagued his sleep. The satisfaction in those fathomless golden brown eyes. He wanted to satisfy Dutch, but never knew that would be the way he wanted it. Having him underneath, terrified and bloody, while he forcibly took what he wanted. Micah jerked awake in the early morning light. He wrenched himself off his bedroll and poured a coffee, heading to the caves to be alone. Arthur was leaning against the cave wall watching him.

“You’re lookin’ like you got attacked by the Big Bad Wolf.” Something inside of Micah broke at Arthur’s tone. Like he’d been through the same thing, even though it was veiled with teasing.

“I did.” Micah was done. He couldn’t put up any facade at this point. He realized he loved Dutch. In such a way a broken creature like him could. And now? Now those broken pieces were shattered. Shock rocked his body as Morgan’s arms encircled him, offering some level of comfort from the man who’d apposed him from day one. Distantly, he wondered how Arthur knew.

“Well... look at you two.” A voice like silk cut the early morning silence. Both men froze. Micah’s dread nearly choked him. Dutch.

“Arthur and I were just having a joyous moment of brotherhood. I’m glad you were here to witness so he couldn’t lieee about it later.” He feigned a sneer, not totally invested in the attempt, partially afraid of being dragged back to that cabin..

Eyes gleamed in the dark as Dutch advanced on the pair. Micah couldn’t help but think of a cougar advancing on her prey and had to fight the urge to hide behind Arthur. What the fuck? Now he was afraid of Dutch? Twenty four hours ago he would have sacrificed the blood of the innocent to feel his hands on him.

“Micah.” That damn voice came again, but laced with warning this time. He allowed every sarcastic remark he could think of echo inside the confines of his mind but not pass his lips.

Curiously enough, Morgan was also exhibiting submissive body language, where he usually was extremely dominant in that nature. “You do it to eeeveryone, don’t ya?” His strongest attempt so far at keeping his voice steady was made.

An eerie smile spread across Dutch’s face. “You feel akin to him? You think you’ve gone through the same thing, so you’re on the same front? He’s my bitch, son. He would bend you over for me in half a second if he knew it meant I’d touch him the way he desired.” He watched Dutch. There was so much confidence bleeding from him, Micah knew it was the truth without looking to the man beside him. Dutch spoke again:

“Put him on his knees, Arthur.” Less than a second later he met the ground with force. “Now, I haven’t decided what kind of SNAKE you are, but if you continue the way you’ve been, I’ll consider you a dead snake.” Arthur look down at him with pity before looking to Dutch for approval.

Finally, Micah understood the full extent of the dynamics of the original members of the gang. What a shit show. He did know, however, that if he pushed Dutch far enough, he would grow fond of punishing him, just as he had Arthur. And new was always better.

“Hehheheheheheeehehehh you better consider me a poisonous snake, Dutchie.” Micah ginned as Dutch’s eyes widened in anger at the slur, blacking out as the butt of his pistol collided with his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamplight flickered across Micah’s face as Dutch waited. His eyes travelled over to Arthur. “Son. You’ve been good today..” He cocked his head to the side and crooked a finger at him. Arthur immediately did as he was told, whining when Dutch slid his hands up his sides to his chest. He felt hands gently rest on his hips and smiled.

“Can I-?” Arthur’s eyes were wide, pupils blown.

“As you wish, son.” Lips met his own, parting them. A gasp left him when Arthur’s hand brushed the front of his jeans. This caused Arthur to grip his side harder, pulling him closer. Dutch enjoyed this, it wasn’t like this often, usually rough and quick because of time constraints. Now, there was more than enough time to indulge. His ringed fingers tangled in Arthur’s hair. A low rumble began in his chest when Arthur’s fingers slipped inside his pants, finding his hard-on.

“What do you want, Arthur? Surely not just to pleasure me as a reward..”

 

As Micah woke, the room was spinning. Disoriented and almost ready to hurl, he lay still, starting to register the voices near him. Fucking Dutch. He took a few deep breaths and realized he was back in the damn cabin.

“Dutch, you know-“ Micah had never heard that tone from Arthur and was shocked. Unable to stop himself he focused his eyes on where the sound was coming from. Sure enough, there they were. Dutch’s deep laugh echoed in the small cabin.

“You just want anything and everything I’ll give you.” Damn him. Thankfully, neither of them had noticed him yet. Emotions he hated stormed through him as he watched Dutch kiss Arthur gently. He was jealous as hell. That should be him! Dutch wound his fingers in Arthur’s hair with a tenderness he craved. More than anything Micah wanted to stop them, to kill Arthur and take his place. Fear stopped him at a flash of what Dutch had previously promised him:

_”You start showing me, everyone, some fucking respect or I’ll bring you back out here.. and trust me, once I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish that elbow had killed you.”_

Absently, he pressed his hand against his cock, finding it already hard. Goddamn them. Dutch was grinding up against the hand inside his trousers, pulling at Arthur’s shirt and tearing it open. Micah closed his eyes at the sound that came from Dutch, primal and needy. He couldn’t help a small whimper, wishing he could be in Arthur’s place. For fuck’s sake. Ever so slowly, Micah slipped his hand inside his pants, only just noticing he wasn’t bound. Dutch knew he wouldn’t try to run.

 

A small whimper caught Dutch’s attention, even with Arthur teasing him he knew Micah had awoken. He looked over to where Arthur had dropped him and nearly laughed. Micah had his eyes closed, pleasuring himself while watching him and Arthur. Well  _that_ was interesting. 

Finally, everything clicked into place. Micah’s jealousy of John and Arthur was not only based in their higher standing in the gang’s eyes, as well as his own but because he _wanted_ him. Something else he could manipulate Micah with, and easily so.

“Arthur.. I want that pretty mouth of yours. You always do so well. Then I’ll fuck you senseless.. just.. the way.. you like it...” The words drew a long moan from Arthur as he immediately dropped to his knees, hands at Dutch’s belt. That’s how he liked it, unwavering obedience. Even though they hadn’t been seeing eye to eye lately, Arthur always submitted to him. The idea here was to show Micah what the reward of good behaviour may bring.

Dutch repeated the groan that had made Micah whimper moments ago as his straining cock was freed from his trousers.

 

Laying on the floor watching Dutch enjoy Arthur was sinfully incredible. Micah knew it was wrong for so many reasons, but that just made him harder. He’d never been very vocal during sex, but the delicious sounds coming from Dutch made him understand why some do. Every grunt and growl drove him that much crazier for him.

Micah nearly came when Arthur removed Dutch from his pants. No wonder he was so sore, his cock was huge. He hadn’t really noticed before and now he wanted so badly to be in Arthur place, taking it in his mouth. Dutch stroked his cheek and smiled fondly, lust and something else in his expression that Micah couldn’t exactly place. He watched as Arthur took it down his throat and gagged, nose in the jet black curls at the base.

“That’s it, son.” Dutch rolled his hips and started to thrust in and out of Arthur’s mouth. Micah found his own going dry as Dutch pulled out and gave a tug on Arthur’s hair. He stood and dropped his pants before getting on all fours on top of the bed.

“On you back. I want to see you.” Still in charge, Arthur switched positions eagerly. As Dutch climbed over him, he wrapped his legs around him. Micah’s view from here was shit, so he shifted and found a better position without drawing attention to himself. Or so he thought.

“We got a very interested spectator, Dutch.” Arthur’s voice was laden with amusement.

“I know. Let him. Let him see what it’s like to be rewarded for good.. behaviour..” Dutch turned to make eye contact with Micah and smiled a downright nasty smile before returning his attention to Arthur. He knew.  _That bastard._

Micah was transfixed as Dutch’s lips met his throat, leaving gentle kisses and nips that slowly trailed downward. A gasp left Arthur as his tongue flicked out and teased his nipple before Dutch resumed his trail of kisses. 

Micah had to slow the pace he’d set on his own cock, he was getting far too close. The idea those words suggested shook him to the core. He was clearly no longer the chess master, but a pawn in the game. Was he ever, though? He doubted it. Shock widened his eyes when Dutch took Arthur in his mouth, proving that those damn seductive words were not the only thing he could use it for.

A long moan came from Arthur as Dutch worked him over. Micah could feel his orgasm not far off and stopped his movements all together, he wanted this to last as long as possible. Dutch removed his lips to slowly kiss down the shaft and take his balls in his mouth. After a gentle tease, he continued downward, tongue swirling around his hole. Arthur gasped and fisted the bedsheets.

“Dutch..!” His voice was desperate.

“Yes, son?” Dutch punctuated the phrase by sucking on his own finger and inserting it.

“Get on with it, ya damn tease.” Dutch chuckled and removed his finger, reaching into his pants pocket. Micah was slightly confused until he produced a teeny bottle of what he could only assume to be oil. Slicking himself up he grinned down at Arthur.

“Mmm, alright. This is a reward, after all.” Dutch bent over Arthur and pushed inside as Arthur lifted his legs, granting easier access.

Micah came, hard. The sound coming from Dutch’s chest was too much combined with the sight of his cock stretching him wide open. He must have made a noise of some sort because Dutch was chuckling in his direction.

 

“Keep that in mind the next time you open your damn mouth to insult any member of my family, Micah.” Dutch was almost too far gone to remember that he was here to continue his moulding of Micah’s negative behaviour. He could feel the tension in Arthur with the knowledge that Micah was watching. Frankly, he didn’t care.

Between the knowledge of Micah watching and his early release, Dutch didn’t have too much of a chance to last much longer. From the way Arthur was moaning beneath him, he wasn’t far off either. Dutch took hold of his cock and started pumping in sync with his thrusts.

A deep moan reached his ears at the same time he felt Arthur contract. Dutch let loose a low, animalistic growl as he was pushed over the edge as well, filling Arthur with his cum.

Panting, Dutch slowly pulled out of Arthur, smirking as cum shot out of his ass onto the sheets. He pulled up his pants and picked a cigar up off a nightstand before regarding Micah.

“You won’t be so damn lucky.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cigar smoke filled the cabin while Dutch watched Micah trembling on the floorboards. He couldn’t help but wonder how Arthur was going to react, because regardless of what Micah thought, it was very seldom a punishment with Arthur.

“Are you ready, son? I don’t know if you’re gonna like this..” Dutch’s tone was dark, eyes flashing in the dim light. “You can leave if you want. I’ll break him, one way or another...”

Arthur’s eyes met his and he tilted his head. “I’ll stay. Like to see you put him in his place. I do kinda feelweird about it though.”

“That’s my boy. Weird how?” Dutch had a feeling he already knew. Arthur shuffled and rubbed his neck, and he knew he was considering the weight of his words to come.

“Well, I seen you do some questionable things but never somethin’ like this to your family. Now that don’t mean I don’t like the idea.” He immediately dropped his eyes and wrung his fingers together. Hosea’s image flashed before Dutch and he shook his head.

“Good to know, son. Hosea has a good influence on you over the years.” A heavy sigh, “Unfortunately, I need this. I don’t know why, but I do.” Arthur looked at him with what could only be pity.

“Ok, Dutch. Least it’s a fool that as close to deserves it that’s possible.” Dutch smiled. So like Hosea it warmed his heart. He turned to Micah, who had been watching their conversation intently.

“Dutch-“ Micah had his mouth wide open in a wordless plea.

“Did you irk me on purpose, son?” He watched as Micah swallowed and shook his head. Dutch smiled, “I’m not sure I believe you, but no matter. You were given express warning and failed to heed it. Now you will reap the consequences.”

Micah hung his head as Dutch started to laugh. “Take off your jacket and shirt. You’re gonna put on a little show, son.”

The man in front of him slowly stood and acquiesced, which made Dutch suspicious. He was beyond soft, which was definitely not his preference in partner. Dutch made a sound of disapproval.

“Just wait til you get a look at this, Arthur. Do you remember Miss Karen’s comment about his attitude being due to lack of a cock to be proud of?” His words were smug as he circled Micah. Dutch removed his belt. “I’ll do you a _little_ favour and get you hard first.”

Dutch’s gaze snapped to Arthur before he made his next move. He was at rapt attention, eyes trained to Dutch’s hand gripping his folded belt. Knowing his son for almost twenty years told him that Arthur was eager to watch whatever unfolded. Absently, he wondered if Arthur was going to enjoy this on some level as well.

Raising an arm, he took a deep breath and snarled as he brought the makeshift whip down on Micah’s shoulder blade. Dutch watched him fall to the floor with the force of the blow, silent save for the sound of his hands and knees hitting the floor. Again, he swung the belt, putting more force into it this time. Micah grunted and Dutch hit him several times in quick succession, growling when he finally cried out in pain. The belt snapped and he brought it down a final time, leaving Micah’s back covered in nasty reddening welts.

Breathing hard, Dutch stood close at Micah’s side before ordering him to stand once more. The man groaned and rose to his feet.

“You’re learning.” Dutch smiled at him and gently touched his cheek with the back of his fingers. “That’s a good boy. You keep that up. I like obedience, son. Now, by the looks of it, I’ve accomplished my goal.” He looked down as Micah tilted his head to the rafters of the cabin, cheeks burning in shame. None too gently, Dutch ripped his pants down to his knees.

Immediately, Arthur chortled. “Whatever God is out there weren’t too generous to you, now was he?”Micah scoffed and visibly bit his tongue before looking away from the both of them.

“Nothin’ to say now, huh?” Dutch shifted his weight onto one leg and regarded Micah with a fire in his eyes, waiting to see if the fool had learned after all. All at once, Micah’s patience seemed to snap.

“I don’t need to be laughed at by the likes of you!” Dutch was prepared for the outburst, but not the wave of anger that came with it. Before Micah could make a move he swung a fist that collided with the poor fool’s gut, making him double over. Dutch cried out as he dove an elbow into his back, causing Micah to hit the floor once again.

“Idiot.” Dutch was seething, baring his teeth as the flare of rage took over. Micah grunted as a boot collided with his cheekbone, laying him flat on his back. Dutch spit on him, earning him a resentful look.

Suddenly, Arthur was behind him, wrapping his arms around him. A large hand palmed at the front of his pants and he groaned before kicking Micah again, this time in the stomach.

“Wow Dutch, you really are enjoying this.” The voice in his ear was low and non-judgemental. Always wanting to please. His breath was starting to come in huffs.

“I want to see you do it, Arthur. Beat him. Beat him while I watch.” Dutch groaned at the loss of contact when Arthur removed his hands and picked up Dutch’s discarded belt. “Hands and knees, son.”

Micah’s eyes flashed to him and he flipped over immediately with a small grunt that sounded remarkably like the word “shit.” Arthur looked over at him before looking down to the sad sight below him.

“Y’know, I would be lyin’ if I said I hadn’t thought you needed a good beating to knock you down a peg or two. Or that I wanted to do it myself, on more than one occasion too.” He winked at Dutch before he swung. Dutch’s eyes widened as the leather bit into the skin of Micah’s ass and he cried out in pain. His eyes met Arthur’s, who looked to him for approval. Dutch smiled and sighed, making a “go on” motion with his hand before bringing a chair in front of Micah.

“This has turned into quite the show..” _Snap._  Micah slammed a fist into the floor this time.

“Damn that fucking hurts.” His head hung so his hair completely covered his face, which Dutch didn’t like. The chair creaked as he sat, unbuttoning his jeans in the process.

“Good. Ten more in the same place, Arthur.” Micah hissed at that and Dutch pulled out his cock. “Look at you. What a sorry sight you are.” The man looked up at him, expression quickly changing from resentment to desire. Dutch couldn’t help but laugh.

“He sure does like it, doesn’t he?” The chuckle in Arthur’s voice was evident while he beat Micah.

“That he does. Too much, I think. Just want me so bad you’re willing to take any abuse I put your way? Not even a day ago I brought you here and took you, and you _came_. Quite something.” Dutch grabbed his balls and jerked his cock. Micah hadn’t looked away, clearly enjoying his view. He narrowed his eyes as the man licked his lips and focused on watching him pleasure himself. Arthur brought the belt down particularly hard, causing him to yelp and Dutch to laugh.

“So transfixed with watchin’ you there Dutch, don’t this is too much of a punishment for him. That was ten.” The humour hadn’t left his voice as he approached Dutch, curious as to what was to happen next. Dutch’s eyes travelled to the tension in the front of Arthur’s trousers.

“You seem to be enjoying this, son.” A dark smile spread across his face as his eyes travelled to Micah’s. “You’re going to suck him off for me.”

“Dutch, I-“ Micah’s eyes were as round as dinner plates. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Dutch. When he met his eyes Dutch quirked an eyebrow and flicked his eyes downward.

“Go on.” He fluttered his hand as if to shoo a flock of chickens. Micah slowly got to his knees, defeat showing on his face when he looked between Arthur’s pants and Dutch. Dutch smiled and groaned when Arthur removed his cock and pushed it toward Micah with a blank look on his face. _My trained killer._ All Dutch had to do is say the word and Arthur followed his direction without question. Pleasure spread through his body like fire when Micah did as he was told, clearly uncomfortable and unhappy.

“How is he?” Dutch said as he looked to Arthur.

“Sloppy. Suck, boy. Fine if you ain’t had practice but you’re a man, should know what decent head feels like.” Arthur’s voice was a growl as grabbed Micah’s hair and face-fucked him. A low moan rumbled out of Dutch’s chest as Arthur’s head fell back.

“Come here. I want your sorry ass to suck my cock before I fuck you dry like some two-dollar whore. And you better do a fine job of it.” The words were little more than a growl through bared teeth. Micah nearly tripped over himself getting to Dutch’s lap. Arthur laughed outright at the eagerness he displayed.

“That is what I like to see. Compliance, submission.” Dutch groaned as Micah took his cock willingly this time. It seemed like he was attempting to prove something, or he really did enjoy it. His eyes met those shining blue ones and he knew that Micah really was trying to please him. Dutch smiled at him.  _I have a new toy._

His eyes refocused when Arthur kneeled behind him. “Bet this ass is real tight...” Dutch couldn’t help the wicked grin and he snagged Micah’s hair and held him down on his cock, gagging him.

“So tight. Get him ready for me, son.” He looked down at Micah and held his evil grin. “Can’t have you enjoying this too much, now can we?”

He watched as Arthur spread him open and very unceremoniously breached him. A low yell of surprise came from Micah but little other protest. Dutch moaned, thrusting involuntarily into Micah’s mouth. Unsatisfied with the pace, he took Micah’s head in both hands and bobbed it much faster.

“Oh that’s better.” Dutch held him down, gasping as the head of his cock slipped down Micah’s throat.

“Shit.” Arthur was starting to pant with the effort he was making, pounding into him from behind roughly. Dutch could see the tears gathering at the corners of Micah’s eyes. He roughly pulled him off and motioned for Arthur to get out of his way, which he immediately did.

A low thud sounded as he dropped to his knees behind the battered man. It didn’t take long before he was balls deep and moaning in pleasure. Adrenaline and rage fuelled him, making his movements savage. Micah screeched when something tore, making Dutch chuckle in his ear before he wrenched his head to the side by his hair.

Teeth bared like a rabid dog, he looked down at Micah. His eyes were wide, expression pained. Dutch bit down just below his ear, making tremors roll through him. Adding more and more pressure, Dutch continued to buck into him, loving the tension throughout his body when his teeth cut through the skin. A shriek echoed around him that Dutch couldn’t resist. His body when rigid, a long groan following Micah’s yell, and he finished deep in Micah’s ass.

Dutch hauled himself off of the man and spat, saliva and blood hitting the floor. He looked over to Arthur, who had taken a seat him the chair and was wiping up with a cloth that he tossed to Micah.

“Holy shit, Dutch.” He didn’t especially want to talk now. He wanted a cigar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was time we get some beef in this plot. Gotta have at least a littttleee

Beaver Hollow was quiet. With Molly dead and burned, Strauss tossed from camp, and the overall looming threat of the Pinkertons, the mood tense at best. Micah had been silent on the ride home. For once, he had nothing to say, a lot to think about though. The Pinkertons were close on their tail, with his help, but he could lie his way out of this with Dutch, he was sure. They didn’t know where the gang was, all he had to do was actually work with Dutch, not against him.

It had been his sole purpose to infiltrate and bring down the Van der Linde gang, but he had grown to care about these men and women. _Who was he kidding?_  He had grown to love Dutch and  
tolerated the rest. Micah had to learn to be less course with them now too. He wondered if he could.  
Micah was seated at the fire, sore and drinking. He continued to suck back bottles of whiskey and beer until the sharp pain in his ass and back dulled.

“Easy there, you’re gonna drink yourself into a stupor, boy!” Uncle’s jubilant voice rattled his brain. Micah snickered into his bottle and polished it off in one go to make a point. He struggled to stand and threw the bottle at the fire.

“Keep it to yourself, you useless old goat.” Micah slurred the words and stumbled off to find more to drink. Wobbling along, he noticed many pairs of eyes on him. Uncle clearly didn’t take the hint and followed him.

“You’re lookin’ pretty rough, what happened to you?” Micah could feel the entire camp hold their breath. This was it, his test. Dutch has said what to say if anyone from camp asked but he didn’t want to. It was humiliating. Heat blazed in his cheek when he heard Dutch clear his throat from across camp. The man had super hearing, for Chrissake. The thought that he’d had to change his pants because Dutch had left him bleeding was still fresh and Micah didn’t especially think he could take more punishment at the moment.

“I got in a fight with Dutch.” He lifted his chin and looked at Uncle expectantly. Shock showed on the old farts face as he looked between him and over to where Dutch stood smoking, watching..

“Looks like a wolf got your neck.. Sorta..” Uncle chuckled and leaned closer, inspecting the bloody bite marks. Micah hasn’t noticed Dutch moving closer through the shadows of camp.

Micah grumbled and made to move to his tent. If he hadn’t had so much to drink he may have noticed how close Dutch had gotten and that the others who had been watching had moved away slowly.

“Guess I don’t need to ask who won!” He spun to face Uncle, who was smiling widely.

“Ill kill ya, old man. Leave me be. For your ownnn good!” As Micah snarled the words at Uncle he saw a total change in him, he had stopped still. _Too still._ The hair stood up on the back of his neck and he froze.

“You have had your warning, son. I suggest you sit with John a while, and ask him about when he went too far.” Dutch was inches from his ear, moving remarkably stealthy for such a large man. A large man in boots, at that. Micah closed his eyes in a silent prayer, shuddering at the feeling of hot breath on his neck and ear. His body screamed at him to bolt, but the intimacy of the moment locked Micah in place.

“Yes, sir.” The heat was gone with soft footsteps and he blew the breath he just discovered he’d been holding out with a rush. Micah made eye contact with Uncle, who no longer looked as if he was going to josh him. He handed Micah his beer instead. All Micah could do was nod and look around. Dutch said he liked obedience, if his new idea was gonna work he needed to turn his attitude around, and quick. His eyes located John and he sighed. This was going to be terrible. Micah hated talking.

Each step still hurt; Micah finished Uncle’s beer and considered his options. He’d already come pretty close to fucking up, Dutch was still watching him from his tent so he decided to make his way to John, who was sitting at the main campfire alone. The man’s long fingers rolled a cigarette as he approached, which John offered to him without a word. Micah took it and sat beside him, sighing deeply.

“You had that bite seen to?” John’s husky voice was low in the late evening.

“Nah. Be fine.” Micah shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to touch it. Especially the women. John nodded and looked over at him.

“Want me to? Needs to be cleaned. You gotta make sure it don’t get infected.” He said the words cautiously, as if to test Micah’s mood. A snap announced the strike of a match on Micah’s boot.

“Fine.” He reached for his neckerchief to find it missing and closed his eyes with a sigh. No wonder they’d all noticed so easily. John pulled a bottle of Guarma rum and a clean cloth from his satchel and looked at him. Micah sighed again and tilted his head, letting his head fall to the side. Gently, John brushed his hair to the side and let out a low whistle.

“He sure did a number on you, huh?” There was a tenderness in his voice that Micah wasn’t used to.

“I was a baaad boy, John, and baaad boys get punished. But you know that, dontcha?” His voice was grim, every part of him, body and mind, ached. John chuckled and pressed the cloth to the top of the open bottle and inverted it.

“Oh, I got taught the hard way. Worse than what you got here and laid out for everyone to see too. We still had Hosea and that didn’t stop Dutch.” More laughter. “Though it was my own fault. I was young and confused. Kept bein’ a smartass. Had a crush on Dutch for a while an’ made a real horse’s ass of myself.” The bottle was set down and John pressed the wet cloth to the open wound on Micah’s neck, causing him to wince.

“He thinks I need to be nicer around here.” Micah snorted and puffed the cigarette, watching the end glow bright in the night as he inhaled and dim as he let it drop from his lips.

“He’s probably right. We’re family. Gotta act like it.” Micah scowled at this. If he treated them like he’d been treated by his father, there would definitely be far less numbers to the group.

“Dutch told me to ask you about when you went too far.” Micah felt John pause at the words, then continue dabbing at the wound before turning it to a clean portion. He wetted the material again and cleaned more of the dried blood from Micah’s neck.

“Alrigh’ now I can clean the wound itself. I’ll grab a clean cloth from the laundry and I’ll tell you.” He couldn’t quite understand the tone in the man’s voice, but was more than curious. Hosea, Arthur and now John. Micah was reeling. He wanted to feel Dutch’s calloused hands on him, lovingly, maybe a little roughly, but not savagely as they had been. John returned and pressed the cloth to his neck.

“Hold that there. Well, I guess I was a little shit. Kept pullin’ pranks, bein’ foolish in town, talking back to both Hosea and Dutch. Once I realized certain things would piss off Dutch enough that he’d push me around I thought I’d see how far I could push it. Turned out not to be far at all. One day when I was particularly annoying, I decided I’d go bug Dutch, walked in on him with his cock in his hand and refused to leave. Not sure what I expected but he drug me out of his tent by my ear and made me suck him off in front of Hosea an’ Arthur. Never went into his tent when it was closed after that.” John’s voice was sad as he spoke, but also had a level of amusement that said he looked fondly on the romping of his younger self.

Micah couldn’t help but chuckle at the story before realization dawned on him. _It was a warning._ If he continued to “misbehave,” he wouldn’t be dragged out of camp to be punished, it would happen immediately, for all to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess

This goddamn shithole was going to be the death of him. Dutch scowled at nothing in particular as he paced from his tent to the caves of Beaver Hollow and back again.  _ How had things fallen so far? Where did I gone wrong?  _ He couldn’t help but think Hosea would know. 

_Hosea_.. 

Dutch stopped and clenched his fists at his side.  _ Why did you have to leave me? I’m lost without you. I told you I’d be lost without you... _

Everything swam before him as the grip of his own memory overtook his consciousness: 

_The desert sun had just fallen behind the horizon, streaking the sky with lovely shades of rose, flaming oranges and reds. Dutch smiled as he gazed at the beautiful sight. The simple hunting trip hadn’t gone especially well, but it was entirely worth it to see this spectacle from the mountainside. Hosea stood beside him, slowly sipping a bottle of whiskey before offering it to him._

_“What’s on your mind, Dutch?” Hosea’s eyes were kind and curious._

_“Just thinking about what we’re_ _doing, Hosea. Having the boys with us has been an incredible asset, but I worry. Every time they leave camp I worry about them being out there without me.” Dutch sighed, he wanted to protect them from the world, even though Arthur had at least proved he could protect himself. John hadn’t quite come out of his bullheaded phase, but Arthur was doing a good job as a big brother to the rambunctious teen._

_“Come now, we’ve taught them both how to use their heads out there. Don’t fixate on it or you’ll drive yourself mad.” Hosea set a hand on his forearm gently. Dutch upended the bottle, tossed it and it rolled down the hill quite a ways. He turned and took Hosea into a tender embrace._

_“Don’t ever leave me. I would lose my mind without you, I know it. You keep me sane. Hosea, my conscience...”_

_“My Dutch... You know I’ll do my best.” Hosea pressed his lips firmly against Dutch’s jawline, causing him to tilt his head back just the slightest. He felt his heart rate skyrocket; they hadn’t had an opportunity for a moment like this in a long time. Hosea’s hands drifted from his hips to his belt buckle. “Looks like you need some attention...”_

_Dutch couldn’t deny it. “A little difficult to get frisky in camp with the boys around now. I have the distinct feeling that Arthur is on to us.” Hosea slipped the leather strap from the buckle, slowly kneeling before Dutch. His eyes searched Hosea’s face, curious as to his newfound sense on spontaneity. Dutch thumbed his cheek as he watched Hosea’s eyes drop to his hips, sighing deeply as his pants were tugged down gently._

_“Yes, young Arthur has come into his own lately, hasn’t he?” Hosea looked up at him through dirty blond eyelashes, a devilish smirk adorning his sharp features. Dutch combed his hair through the cropped blond hair on the top of his head, grunting in agreement as the fabric of his pants was slowly dragged past the head of his now hard cock._

_“You are insufferable, Mr. Matthews. On your knees for me, but bringing up Arthur. Hush, now.” Dutch gave his short hair a playful tug and smiled down at him. There was an unmistakable glint in his lover’s eyes when he wrapped his long, thin fingers around Dutch’s now throbbing length._

_“You don’t seem to mind, despite your words...” Before Dutch had time to react, Hosea flicked his tongue against the slit of his cock, making Dutch gasp. He bit his lip and watched as Hosea took the swollen head in his mouth, sighing in relief at the wave of pleasure that washed over him._

_“Dutch?”_

 

“Dutch?”

**_“_ ** **_Hosea!_** ”  He cried out mournfully. 

Micah gripped his forearm and got close to his face, pulling him out of his revere. “You ok boss?” 

His eyes snapped to Micah’s, anger rising to the surface. “Of course. Leave me.” Dutch growled the words through gritted teeth. Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, Dutch realized that he was leaning against the wall of the cave in a sitting position. Micah hadn’t moved. 

“I told you... to  leave  me... Micah...” Dutch’s breath came in quick huffs as he pushed the man and rose. What was left of his shattered family turned to watch the spectacle that Dutch was making of himself. “Why... won’t you... do as you’ve been  _told_ _!?_ ” 

Rage erupted from Dutch. He unholstered his revolver and used the barrel to slap Micah as hard as he could, growling with satisfaction when he fell to the ground and was still. He leaned down to see if Micah was still breathing, and upon finding that he was, Dutch looked around with wild eyes. Without a word he returned to his tent, snapping the canvass closed with a swift flick of his wrists. 

_The fool._ Dutch withdrew a cigar from his dresser and sat on his cot, eyes closing in exhaustion. He desperately wanted to get back to that place, to Hosea...  _Nothing feels familiar anymore... These faces are like strangers to me now... I miss you, Hosea...  _

 

_“Dutch? Where’s-“ Arthur’s jaw dropped open then snapped shut at the sight before him._

_Hosea slowly withdrew and looked to Dutch, a slight smile playing on his lips. He wondered if this was all part of some scheme Hosea was pulling. Dutch couldn’t help but turn to the right, and where the gruff voice had come from, to examine Arthur’s reaction._

_The young man was sitting on his horse not 20 feet from them, shock plain in his expression. Dutch couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips when Arthur’s gaze settled on his hips, where Hosea still had his fingers wrapped around him. Arthur had full view of his hard cock and hadn’t moved. Dutch looked down at Hosea and a silent moment of communication passed between them._

_“Come here, son.” Dutch turned back to Arthur and crooked a finger at him, smirking at this exciting new development. The hand on his cock slowly stroked him, teasing him; Dutch let loose a low moan. Slow hoofbeats approached and stopped, followed shortly by the sound of Arthur’s boots hitting the dirt. Dutch watched him through heavily lidded eyes, noticing the bulge in his pants._

_“Like what you see, Arthur?” The smirk turned into a smile as Arthur met his eyes. Once he was close enough, Dutch twisted his fingers into the fabric of his shirt; Hosea’s lips returned and Dutch groaned. Arthur’s lips delicately sought his own, reaching up to remove Dutch’s hat and drop it to the ground._

_One of Arthur’s hands wrapped around his waist, the other resting on the back of Hosea’s head. With his fingers curled into the blond locks, Arthur coaxed him forward faster, causing Dutch to break the kiss and moan into the heavens._

_“Damn right, I do...” Arthur’s voice was a deep,breathless huff. Dutch felt more than heard Hosea’s chuckle as he gripped Dutch’s thighs tightly. An involuntary twitch of the hips had Hosea gagging on him when Dutch looked back to Arthur, transfixed at the sight of him watching Hosea deep throat him. Dutch palmed at Arthur’s cock through the fabric._

_“Get on your knees and get to work, son.” The words were low and filled with need. Arthur released his grip on Hosea’s hair and sunk down to his knees; he licked his lips and looked up at Dutch with desire in his eyes. Hosea rose and locked lips with Dutch; his body was pressed against Dutch’s leg, allowing him to feel his full erection. A deep moan came from Arthur as he slowly took Dutch’s cock in his mouth._

_Hosea chuckled again, unsnapping his suspenders and pulling himself out of his black trousers. Dutch rolled his hips forward slowly and sighed as the head of his cock slipped down Arthur’s throat and he gagged. This time, it was Dutch’s turn to chuckle._

_Droplets of spit gathered at the corners of Arthur’s mouth as he began bobbing his head faster, sucking and licking Dutch’s cock eagerly. It was almost too much._

_“Goddamnit, Arthur.” His breath was coming faster, he could feel Hosea jerking himself off against his leg as he watched Arthur look up at Dutch with his nose in the dark curls around the base of his cock._

_“Now ain’t that a fine sight?” Hosea spoke in Dutch’s ear loud enough for them both to hear. Dutch felt Arthur shudder around his cock. “I bet he’s been waiting for this opportunity. Seems quite enthusiastic to be on his knees for you, Dutch.”_

_As much as the words made his cock jump with added heat, Dutch wanted Hosea to shut up for once. He grabbed his cock and crashed his lips to Hosea’s. A chuckle vibrated his lips and they heard Arthur groan once again._

_“Shit...” Arthur’s efforts were starting to make him come undone. Sweat glistened on his brow as he looked back down at Arthur, desire and lust burning in his eyes. Arthur stared up at Dutch intensely._

_“I think he wants you to fuck him, Dutch...” Hosea’s words made his hips stutter their rhythm. “I also think... you want nothing more than to indulge him.”Dutch groaned and snapped his hips forward quickly, getting a few hard thrusts in before Arthur withdrew his lips. Hosea continued his erotic, not so quiet whispers in his ear, “That would be a fine show to see...”_

_No longer entirely in control, Dutch lifted Arthur and pulled him into a crushing embrace. He aggressively parted Arthur’s lips with his tongue, seeking out every ounce of physical contact he could while it lasted. A feminine whine loosed itself from Arthur’s chest, driving Dutch wild. Before Arthur could react, he was bent over a boulder with Dutch behind him. A sharp tug exposed his bare ass and Dutch couldn’t help but stop and admire the view. He squeezed a cheek with his ring ladened hand, giving a firm swat afterward._

_“Fine sight indeed, Hosea.” Dutch kneeled behind Arthur and used his large hands to spread him open for easy access. He could hear Hosea’s breathing quicken as he gently lapped at the puckered skin, causing Arthur to moan long and loud. Dutch spit in his hand and used a wet finger in combination with an eager tongue to slowly get Arthur ready for him. A long drawn out moan came from Arthur as a second finger was inserted as well._

_“Dutch, that feels so damn good...” Arthur was panting, forehead pressed to the boulder. Dutch stood and lined himself up, turning to give Hosea a small smile as he pressed the tip of his cock against Arthur’s entrance._

_“Just wait, Arthur. Dutch knows how to please a man.” Dutch smiled at the compliment and continued to push his cock deeper into Arthur’s tight ass. Hilted inside him, Dutch leaned over Arthur, dropping chaste kisses on his neck. He moaned and pushed back against Dutch, to which he started thrusting in response._

_“He’s not wrong, son. You ain’t never gonna forget this.” Dutch growled the words through gritted teeth and snapped his hips forward rather savagely. Arthur cried out, pushing back against him once more, making Dutch chuckle. Knowing Arthur was going to be quite sore the following day, he gripped the young man’s hips and rutted into him fiercely._

_“I had some idea you wanted me, Arthur, but what I didn’t figure on was that fact that you’d be such a dirty whore. I like it. You want to be my whore don’t you?”_

_Arthur’s voice came out a breathy moan, “Yes, Dutch...”_

_This drew a chuckle from both of them. “That’s my boy.”_

_Hosea moved up to stand near Arthur’s head and together with Dutch, they turned him so he could suck Hosea’s cock. Arthur looked up at him and took his full length in his mouth with a gag. Dutch thrusted forward and watched as Arthur was pushed into Hosea’s hips. A wave of pleasure washed through him as Hosea groans and gripped the back of Arthur’s head. He continued snapping his hips forward, fighting the urge to close his eyes lest he miss the sight of Hosea’s head falling back in pure bliss. A loan groan ripped from the older man’s chest and Dutch thrusted forward once more, panting with his efforts and the intense sight of the pleasure on Hosea’s face as he filling Arthur’s mouth._

_“Damn Arthur, you’re good with your mouth.” Hosea stepped back and hiked up His pants; Dutch returned Arthur to his previous position against the boulder and began rutting into him roughly._

_“Fuck, Arthur, you want me to finish inside you?” Dutch relished the sound of skin on skin, sending intense waves of pleasure through him._

_“Oh yeah... I want you to fill me, Dutch.” Arthur sounded about ready to beg. Dutch angled his hips on a way that would allow every thrust to make contact with Arthur’s prostate and slammed into him mercilessly. Hosea took the man’s cock in hand when Arthur started moaning desperately and pumped in time with Dutch’s thrusts. In moments, he felt Arthur tremble and freeze; he growled and picked up his pace, feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly._

_Dutch stuttered and stopped, feeling the coil of tension and pleasure release. He groaned loud and long and he started pumping slowly, riding through the rest of his climax. Hosea stood and slapped Dutch on the ass, startling them both and making Dutch chuckle and he pulled out. Hosea’s voice rang clear in his mind, not part of the memory as far as he knew, but insistent._

_“It’s Micah. It’s his fault. He caused our fall from grace by manipulating you.”_

 

The world came back to him in flashes of light and blurs of colour before he could make sense of up or down. Shaking his head he recalled Hosea’s words.  _What had he meant? I better speak to Arthur._


End file.
